Some Like it Rough
by NumberOneFangirl
Summary: Purely smut, for the sake of smut. Jareth gives Sarah a sensual retribution in response to a strip tease she gave him. More chapters to follow eventually. Be awesome and leave me a review; I'm not afraid to NOT publish any following chapters. Thanks.


Jareth roughly grabbed Sarah and slid his hands downward, cupping her rear.  
"I've been watching you strut around all day wearing practically nothing. You're such a fucking tease," he hissed in her ear before trailing slow, burning kisses down her neck.

She had been performing a strip tease that entire day, knowing that he was watching, knowing that he would be unable to do anything unless she called for him. It had been almost too much to bear for him, when she took one of her quill pens and began making the motions of giving it a handjob.

But now, the temptress was unable to fight him, or rather unwilling. He relished this. It was so pleasing to see this normally defiant figure at his mercy, suboordinate to his every sensual or perverted whim.

He began sucking the skin at the collarbone, digging his hands into the fleshy mounds that he held.

She felt her heart beat faster as it traveled from her chest to her throat. Her body began to flush all over as her breath began to grow heavier.

His nimble hands began undoing her tiny push-up bra. He grabbed a breast in each hand, then proceeded to circle his thumbs around the nipple. He sucked each and nipped at them roughly. Her mouth began to salivate at the ripple of pleasureful sensations that he sent through her body.

He guided them over to his bed where he laid her down. He ran his hands over her upper thighs, running it over the pelvis and down to her scanty panties. He felt her. She burned to the touch. Her panties were already thick with wetness.

"I love cream-filling," he informed her as he looked at her fiendishly, lowering himself to her lower-region.

He rubbed his thumb over her clit and began kissing her though the thin fabric. He brushed a finger over her entrance, then thrusted a finger into her gently. He moved it in and out of her while continuing to rub her clit with the other hand. She moaned in pleasure and frustration. He was torturing her. She just wanted him to fuck her already.

He slid off her panties and began kissing her thighs, kissing all the way up to one side of her pussy, but then stopping and switching to her other thigh. "How much longer is he going to make me suffer?" she wondered in agony.

Just when she thought he couldn't exasperate her anymore, he circled his tongue around her clit. He lapped at it and sucked on it applying different pressures. He paused to hear Sarah curse at him in frustration. He would continue only once his ego was satisfied.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked wickedly.

She scrunched up her face in a frown, attempting to suppress an immmenent moan. She couldn't help but feel competitive; she didn't want to give into him so easily, if she did, he'd think that he had won.

"If you don't think I'm doing a good enough job, I can stop," he said knowing full well that she was fighting him. "It'd be such a pity to stop," he told her with mocking puppy-dog eyes.

She remained silent.

"Tell. Me. If. I'm. Doing. A. Good. Job. Or. Not," he said each word with a firm thrust of two fingers into her.

"And you call me a tease," she managed to grunt.

She fought hard but couldn't help but let a trembling moan exit her gaping mouth.

His expression had become fearful. "At least, answer me, Sarah, with words. Tell me how good it is. Now's not the time nor place to be a prude."

_"Damn him,"_ she thought. He knew exactly how much she was enjoying his torture.

"Come on," he hissed, "I want to make you feel good. I want to make all of your dreams come true. But most of all, I want to fuck you senseless."

"I...It's."

"If you're not going to answer me, Sarah, maybe I should just give up on this game and have my way with you. You're not the only one who can be cruel."

She shifted around, looking away as she was about to admit to defeat.

"Is it good, Sarah?"

"It's good Jareth," she said, her face flushing a deeper pink that was only a few shades away from red.

"How good is it Sarah?"

"Very good . . ." she trailed off as he began to diligently head back to his work, thrusting three fingers into her. The words "Oh, God." formed on her lips, but all that she could say was, "Oh."

"Is it as good as you expected?"

"Yes, Jareth."

"Is it what you wanted, Sarah?" he asked while paddling his thumb against her swollen clit.

"No."

"Really? What is it that you wanted then Sarah?"

She moaned as he began increasing speed

"I want you to fuck me."

"Whatever my lady commands." He smiled at her triumphantly.

"Let's at least take your clothes off," she said while he manuevered himself into position without a moment's delay.

"Whatever my lady wishes," he said with a ravenous expression on his face.

He stripped the majestic clothing from his body to reveal a lean, but very muscular body. He took his time removing his pants, imitating the strip tease Sarah had performed for him earlier.

Sarah's eyes widened and her lips slacked open in shock. His member was swollen and pulsing. He looked as though he had been suffering an intense case of blue balls. The thing was unnaturally large. She quivered a little in fear of the probable and eminent pain it would give her.

"Sarah," he grinned "Don't worry, it won't hurt," he said approaching her again. "It's going to feel good."

He crawled over her motionless, fear-ridden body. He kissed her neck and whispered to her, "Don't worry Sarah. I promise, you'll enjoy it."

He grabbed her hips and slowly slid in the tip. She let out a startled moan. He gently slid into her, taking care to be gentle. He slid in and out slowly, rocking his hips against hers. Once he saw that she was in no pain, he increased the speed of his rhythm.

She bucked her hips against his, he took it as a cue to increase his speed, which he did with the virility of a jackhammer.

"Oh, my God!" she cried out.

"Oh, Sarah, you little whore. It's so great seeing you in such an uncivilized and uncomposed state, shouting out like some sort of animal. You feel so amazing, Sarah, all slick and dripping wet. I'd create some sort of metaphor if I could think of what else is as slick as you." He grinned at her grunting a little.

"Now's not the time for analogies, Jareth, or talking for that matter! Just fuck me!"

"Anal-ogies, hmm?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to fuck your ass, Sarah? Is it getting lonely?" he asked with a mocking grin.

He withdrew from her and turned her over onto her stomach. He kneeled between her legs and widened the space by grabbing her legs and spreading them further. He slapped his cock onto her cheeks, a few times, then dug his nails into them. He slid his cock between the two plump mounds. "Tell me, Sarah, do you want me to fuck your ass?"

"Oh, God yes! Please, fuck my ass Jareth!"

He parted her cheeks and entered one inch in her, gripping her already bucking hips tightly.

"Nice little vice you got here."

He slapped her ass and thrust another inch in.

"Do you like it when I thrust into your ass?"

"Oh, God yes."

"Do you want more of my cock?"

"Oh, yes. Please Jareth, put it in deeper. Please, fuck my ass it feels so good!"

"Like this?" he asked thrusting roughly and deep.

"Oh! Yes! God! Yes!"

"You crazy little fuck, fucking cocktease, fucking whore! Damn, you feel so good, fucking tight little asshole!" he began to babble as he grabbed her hips tightly and thrust into her harder. His hips rocked as his abs rounded out with each slamming thrust.

"Do you like it when I fuck your ass you, dirty slut? Do you like it when I fuck you hard and deep?"

"Yes! Put it all in!"

He managed in two more inches, then the rest, roughly hammered his cock into her as his balls smacked against her ass.

"Oh, God! Oh, my God! Yes, fuck me! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me! Fuck! "God, I'm gonna come! Oh, my God!"

She shook uncontrollably as her legs lengthened out behind her.

He groaned and joined her chorus of moans as he felt he spasming around him.

She rocked wildly and bucked up against him as she entered peak, after peak, in her succession of multiple orgasms.

He withdrew from her and rubbed his cock against her ass. He spewed a long stream of hot, sticky syrup onto her.

"Ready to go again, you fucking nympho?" He said with a heavy breath.

She turned herself over, and looked at him, thrusting her head back and sloping her shoulders forward. "Yes," she smiled at him slowly with a burning look in her eyes, "but we need to get cleaned up." She got up, and walked over to the bath with a sultry sway in her hips. She looked over her shoulders and beckoned him with her index finger.

He eagerly approached her, with the eagerness of a child. When he neared her, he grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her near to him. She broke away from his grasp, and turned around to look at him. She pushed a firm, strong hand down upon his shoulder.

"Not so fast. This time, I'm in control. Wash me slave, and we'll see how you're rewarded."

His expression was shocked at first, but it quickly slid into an intrigued smile.

"Anything my lady wishes," he said. He bowed down on one knee and kissed her hand.

She drew her hand back sharply. "Quiet, slave! Only do as you are instructed!"

He bowed his head, and thought to himself with a spreading grin, "Yes, my lady," as he entertained the notion of how sweet her revenge would be.


End file.
